Wait No More
by karilovya101
Summary: Koushiro has just graduated getting his masters and everyone is there to congratulate him! Including Mimi, and amazingly after all this time Mimi still throws a surprise at the group. Is Mimi returning to Japan for good? I'm not goo at summaries, but R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Karilovya101** \- I have not written fanfiction in about 6 years but I decided to give it another go. Now, I need to mention that I am basically ignoring the epilogue at the end of Digimon Adventure 02 mainly because I absolutely find it atrocious. The way it was written and how it played out did not sit well with me. I also am not a big fan of the second half of Digimon 02 due to the villain's being incredibly boring to me and I missed the feel of the first half. Now that isn't to say I don't love Ken being a good guy in fact I love Ken for when he was a villain and when he is a good guy. Let's be honest he was one hell of a good villain. Highly entertaining I think.

I should mention that the main pairing in this story is in fact Mimi and Koushiro and that if you have no interest or if you dislike this pairing it would be best to not read it. I should also mention that I have watched the first Digimon Adventure Tri therefore I'm using certain scenes from that show. Now, I know for a fact that this story will not be 100% accurate but bear with me. I also know that Tri is not finished however, I feel that gives me a lot of artistic freedom. I also believe that by eliminating the epilogue I gave myself a lot of room to do what I want with the characters. I also got rid of a lot of moments in the second half of 02 mainly because I find them irrelevant and inconsistent to my story. I also dislike a lot of it. If this bothers anyone then either ignore my story or flame me if you want. I will choose to ignore any complaints that criticize my artistic freedom in anyway.

Meiko will also be in this story, she is in Tri therefore this may be a bit of a spoiler for those of you who have not seen Tri yet. I personally already love her character and find her incredibly interesting.

I should also note that I do not know everything about Japanese culture. Therefore, I do not know specific details which means I will take this into liberty and make my own decisions. I know a few things about Japanese culture but since I have never lived in Japan nor been there I cannot say I know everything. I know basics and that's pretty much it. I can say for certain I know quite a few things due to my sister living there for a semester abroad for college otherwise I only know second hand information. If this bothers you then well I don't care or give a damn that's the way life is. I will warn you that certain names in the story are in fact real for instance NEC Corporation is a real company and as well as the University of Tokyo being a real university. I used these due to wanting to have some kind of realism to the story. By the way this is fact a multi-chapter story. It will be approximately 7-10 chapters.

Now I've talked a lot about what I am doing, I shall get on with the story.

One thing to note: I do not own the Digimon franchise; which includes the story or characters. However, I do in fact own this story except for the characters and certain scenes that are obviously from the show. Thank you and please enjoy. Also please review and rate.

* * *

 **July 18, 2013**

 **The University of Tokyo**

 **Sunday, Early Afternoon**

The day started out incredibly foggy and there was a slight drizzle, however, it slowly went away becoming a gorgeous sunny day. It was a wonderful day to have a ceremony such as grand as graduating. Those that are graduating are either becoming a part of society or going back for more school. One of these people is someone important in saving the world quite a few times. His name is Koushiro Izumi and he is one of the digi-destined. Amazingly he has graduated graduate school for engineering at Tokyo University with practically all honors with almost straight A's.

Koushiro Izumi had been nervous for this day after all he would soon start his job at NEC Corporation. He didn't know if he was going to be at the right company however, that's how most people start out. People after graduating university almost always start at a company that wouldn't be their first choice but had to for the sake of earning money to live. They also do this to attain a certain amount of experience for possible future jobs.

Koushiro has been working as a part time worker at various electronic shops. He mainly did odd jobs but he was the main guy they went to when any product was going haywire. He was exceptional at what he did and he knew that he was knowledgeable in the area that he has chosen as his career. Koushiro was in love with engineering and found creating something in a more logical way was incredibly alluring and fulfilling for him.

Now, the of digi-destined have also arrived to the ceremony. The Ceremony is supposed to begin at around one o'clock in the afternoon, but everyone was there at least an hour early and found seats that would allow them to have a great view of the podium and stage. Koushiro seeing that most of his friends where there decides to at least talk to them before he has to get lined up and prepare to be seated in his assigned spot before heading up to the stage to receive his diploma. Those that have arrived where Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Kari, T.K., Daisuke, and Meiko; this meant that there where a few others missing. Koushiro had an idea that they might be late due to a possible traffic jam or they could be held up for a certain reason. Koushiro's parents have also arrived early mainly to congratulate Koushiro as soon as they could for all the hard work he has achieved and for the fact that he already has a job lined up after he graduates.

"Koushiro, there's no need to be so nervous. You're such a nervous man. Everything will go just fine, " Mrs. Izumi says to calm Koushiro down. Sadly, all this did was agitate Koushiro into being more nervous.

"For being a grown man, you sure get nervous easily," Taichi mentioned teasingly. Taichi was always the one to tease and to give that sly smirk that almost always meant he had some sort of scheme.

"Taichi! Just to be clear you're the one with the crest of courage! No me." Koushiro exasperatedly mentioned to Taichi. He decided to ignore his comment and looked to Sora.,

"Don't you think Koushiro is being funny?" Sora just rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you have a job." Yamato said. Koushiro just nodded but thought _yeah well, that's another thing to be nervous about._ Koushiro wouldn't say this out loud due them realizing that in reality it wasn't the graduating part that was making him nervous it was the fact that he had a job. A job that meant he would be earning his keep and that meant he would be even more of an adult.

"By the way, is Mimi going to be able to make it? After all, she is living in America." Kari piped up and everyone stopped to think about his or her answer.

Sora then said, "Yeah, I think she was actually supposed to arrive this morning. At least, that's what she texted."

Everyone just nodded and hoped that she actually will be able to make it. After all everyone will be there and it would be a great opportunity to have a reunion. Once the came to an agreement everyone else arrived. Amazingly, Joe still has a girlfriend whom he had mentioned when he was 18 and doing entrance exams. However, ever since this last month she is now not only his girlfriend but his fiancé. This was good for Joe after all, everyone used to think he was not over his little crush on Mimi. Though, now they can say he really loves his fiancé and that Mimi is only considered as a friend in Joe's eyes.

Koushiro had to go back to the rest of the graduating class and prepare to be seated in his spot. Finally before the ceremony began Mimi did in fact make it and found the rest of the group to sit with.

"Mimi! I wasn't sure if you where going to make it so I was just about to call you." Sora cried to Mimi. Mimi giggled while giving her the thumbs up.

"I got held up unfortunately, but at least I made it 5 minutes before it starts. Where is Koushiro sitting?" Mimi asked a bit out of breath but every bit as cheery as she usually is. Mimi almost always had a smile on her face and she was quite the outgoing one.

"Thank god you got here." Sora had whispered to Mimi since the ceremony was just about to begin.

"Good afternoon friends and family! We are here today to not only give them their diploma but to congratulate them for the much deserved accomplishments. Now, we shall begin, we shall first start with honoring the students who have not only accomplished great grades but also their involvement in their school…."

After a while of congratulating and giving diplomas to students, Koushiro also received his diploma for great achievement. Koushiro was valedictorian as well, however, there where about 20 or so students who also would qualify to be valedictorian. Therefore, the school decided that if there would be a speech they would give it to at least two to four people to have the chance. Koushiro opted out of giving a speech mainly because he didn't feel like giving one. He in fact would be a great public speaker, however, he would personally prefer not having to do so.

Once the ceremony was over, the group went to Koushiro while his parents where taking his picture with his diploma. They waited for their turn.

"Congrats man!" Both Yamato and Taichi said. The came up and gave the usual high fives. Koushiro just smiled and nodded. Kari went up to him to give him a big hug while T.K. shook his hand.

"Yay! You did Koushiro! Congrats!" Mimi yelled. It made Koushiro jump since he hadn't seen Mimi there with the group. Mimi ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug squealing in his ear. Koushiro's body went a bit limp since she was hugging so tightly and his ears felt as though they would bleed any moment due to Mimi's excitement.

"It's good to see you too, Mimi." Koushiro said as Mimi let go. Mimi smiled and walked away to let the other say their congratulations.

"Hey! Let's get a picture of all you together!" Mrs. Izumi said as she poked her husband to do so. Everyone go in position and they took the picture all with big smiles on their faces.

They decide to get dinner since it almost five o'clock due to the ceremony being almost four hours. This is because they had so many people to honor and quite a lot of people graduating form both the undergraduate degrees and graduate degrees. The day had been a pretty good day for Koushiro things have been going smoothly. He was a bit surprised by the fact that Mimi actually made it to his graduation. After all, she's a working woman now in New York City. He's positive that she's been busy with her job after all the last time she visited Tokyo was about six months ago.

Koushiro started to think about how everyone has missed Mimi and her crazy antics. She can be highly entertaining since she always seems to have a great supply of hyperactive energy. Koushiro then had a thought _I hadn't thought of Mimi like this in a long time._ He hadn't, that much was true not since he was about sixteen years old. That was during the time everyone first met Meiko and when it was his first year in high school. During that year, a lot of craziness had happened, but everything turned out well. Koushiro smiled remembering his past crush on Mimi and how he would get nervous any time she teased him or stood near him. He chuckled to himself as he was driving to the restaurant with Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, and Mimi in his car. Mimi looked up to Koushiro chuckling to himself and she just smiled and turned her attention the three in the back asking them how college was. Basically, she talked about common things with them and she mainly talked to Daisuke since he was in such a great mood.

Daisuke had always been a friendly guy and quite the talker. Ken on the other hand only answered Mimi's questions if she was specifically asking him. Which, he did answer since it would incredibly impolite not to. Miyako was talking with Daisuke and Mimi hyperactively and talking about how her college life is. Miyako even talked about the parties and Mimi just laughed and reminisced about her party life a bit. Once they all finally arrived at the restaurant, Koushiro noticed that the others where waiting for them possibly do the traffic jam getting out of his school.

"I'm still surprised you have a car now Koushiro."

"Well, sometimes it faster than public transportation." Koushiro replied to Mimi.

"Hmm, I guess that's true, well anyway, you have a nice car for someone who just graduated." Mimi said cheekily while everyone laughed. After all, Koushiro has been working since he was fifteen and he's even done big projects for companies at that age. Koushiro is considered a genius and he is exceptional at computer skills. The reason Koushiro decided to not work where he has been for most of his life was because he wanted to be somewhere new and try new things out. He doesn't have to worry too much about money since he saved up since a young age and he has a pretty nice apartment. Although, he now finds it a bit big for only one person, Koushiro even thought about getting a roommate. He dropped that due to him not wanting to deal with a person who may end up being a really bad roommate. He rather liked living on his own, though he had to admit it can get lonely.

As they enter the restaurant, they begin to have a dinner and they talk for hours. Sora begins to notice small things that happening between Koushiro and Mimi. Mimi did decide to sit right next to Koushiro and she has for the most part given Koushiro all her attention. Koushiro feeling the need to be a host since he was the one who suggested getting dinner felt the need to talk to everyone. Though, for the most part he talked with Mimi. The two have them have gotten closer since their teenage years and they've always been good friends since they where ten. _I guess it isn't much of a stretch for the two of the to talk to each other so much,_ Sora thought to herself. Though, she remembers when Koushiro used to like Mimi and how cute she thought it would be if they did date. Sora smiled to herself and decided she'll keep her suspicions to herself for now.

"Hey! Let's get another round of drinks!" Taichi yelled. Taichi was definitely drunk and Meiko was trying to keep him from shouting too much. Though, she was ultimately failing. Everyone who was sober by this point just sighed and said all right and made sure that they watched those that where drunk. There was maybe about three of them that weren't drunk which where Meiko, Koushiro, and Kari. Kari in response to Taichi's outburst just rolled her eyes while mumbling about how her brother is being an obnoxious idiot. It was a good thing that this restaurant didn't have too many people left there.

"Alright, one more, but that's it for all of you." Koushiro stated and Mimi grabbed him whining.

"Aww, b-but Koushiro, don't vuin o-ur fuuun." Mimi kept whining and Sora was giggling at this change in events for Koushiro. Koushiro kept blushing since Mimi practically had a death grip on his arm. _My poor arm!_ thought Koushiro. Koushiro just sighed at Mimi and he sighed even harder when Daisuke and Miyako joined in the whining. Kari laughed sympathetically while Meiko was busy with Taichi's drunken antics. Interestingly, even though Joe was definitely drunk he was one of those aware drunks who could still talk properly and hold a conversation. His fiancé on the other hand was past out on his lap from having a few too many drinks.

"Mimi, one more. That's it. I have to drive you to where you're staying soon, which by the way is where?" Koushiro asked as he looked around and sighed. _It couldn't possibly get any worse, most of them are too drunk to know where she is staying. It doesn't help she's drunk too._ Koushiro thought about what to do next and looked to Sora. Sora looked at him and started to giggle a little while she looked at Yamato flirtatiously. Yamato being a calm drunk ignored Sora's unusual antics and tried to pry Daisuke off his other arm.

"I-I..think Sora's." Mimi replied to the best of her ability. Koushiro just nodded. Once everyone had their last drink Koushiro asked for the bill and told everyone to stop ordering if they could. Kari made sure everyone was ready to go and told Koushiro she would drive T.K., Miyako, Yamato, and Cody home. Meiko decided to drive Taichi, Joe, and his fiancé home. This left Koushiro to drive Daisuke, Sora, Ken, and Mimi to drive home which meant it was either going to be really loud or unusually quiet in his car. He hopes they would mostly fall asleep.

Once he got Daisuke and Ken home, he drove straight to Sora's place. Sora by this point had sobered up for the most part and Mimi had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, I'll get her in my apartment." Koushiro shook his head.

"I'll just carry her up to your apartment. You're tired too and this will be easier on the both of us." Sora just nodded and mumbled a thank you.

Once Koushiro dropped Sora and Mimi off, he went home himself. He sighed to himself and thanked god he was home. He was tired from all the excitement of his day. At least he didn't have to start work tomorrow in the morning or else he'd be in a much worse mood than he is. He went into his room changed out of his suit and into his pajamas. He got into bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Mimi had to leave pretty much immediately and get back to New York City since she still had a lot of work to do. Everyone went to see her off. Mimi gave everyone a hug and as she came to Koushiro she gave him a long, big hug.

"I'm so proud of you. I'll visit again soon." Mimi whispered to him and he nodded. He smiled down at her when she let go and she smiled back. She looked to everyone and waved.

"Goodbye, loves! I'll see you all again soon! Mwa!"

* * *

 **July 22, 2013**

 **New York City**

 **Thursday Morning**

Mimi had returned to America and she decides she had enough time off. She goes to work that Thursday and she finds herself being called into the main office on the top floor. Mimi is now a successful fashion designer as well as secretary. She also translates any business transactions between Japan and the company she works at. Mimi may not be their main designer but she does what she can to get noticed in some way. She does her job well and she gets paid decently.

"Miss Tachikawa, we need you in the main office." Mimi's boss told her and followed her instructions.

Mimi felt nervous because she thought they must be firing her. After all, that's what usually happens when someone is called in the main office. Mimi was scared her contract with this company did say five to ten years depending on how they liked her. She'd only been there for two years and she hoped they wouldn't fire her. As Mimi was thinking about all the possibilities as to why the called for her she did not expect what they really wanted her for.

"Good morning Miss Tachikawa. I want to talk to you about a change in your employment and if you are willing to make this change happen." Mimi gulped and nodded.

"Hello mam, I'm curious as to what you mean. " Her boss smiled.

"Since you are technically also a Japanese citizen we are wondering if you would be willing to relocate to Tokyo for a job opportunity there. IT would be better pay and you would not only be a designer but also a communication liaison for both companies here in America and in Japan. What do you think about this?" Mimi sat there shocked, but then she smiled.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful. I would love to. When do I leave?"

"How about you get there by late August early September. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you mam. I'll start preparing right away."

"Yes, we will give you all the necessary paperwork you will need here in about, lets say, four business days."

"Sounds great. Thank you and have a good rest of your day." Mimi left smiling happily. She was so excited about this that she couldn't help herself she had to text Sora about the great news.

 _ **Sora! I'm moving!-**_ Mimi

 _ **Really?! Where to?-**_ Sora

 _ **Tokyo! I'm coming back to Japan by September! Tell everyone!-**_ Mimi

 _ **YAY! I'm so excited! I'll call everyone! I can't wait!-**_ Sora

In Japan that very same day Sora decided to call everyone as soon as she could. Once Sora told everyone, they all cheered. They began to prepare themselves for Mimi's arrival especially since she will not be leaving Japan any longer. She was there to stay. It was the start of a new beginning for Mimi and everyone in their adult lives.

* * *

 **Kariloveya101-** There you have it the first chapter. I know for a fact it jumps around a bit. I also know there is barely any Koushiro and Mimi moments, but I want this to be slow. Koushiro is after all more shy and he tends to be introverted. Well, he is introverted and Mimi is definitely the most outgoing. However, I took into account that Mimi may not have feelings for Koushiro that quick and it would take time for them to actually become a couple.

Please let me know if there is anything that is confusing and if I need to edit certain parts. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to get the second chapter in as soon as I can, maybe by Friday. Thank you and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Karilovya101-** Hello! I have been incredibly busy for the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry for not posting till now, but to clear something up I'm a musician. Therefore, I usually am doing music in my spare time not so much creative writing, however, this is a challenge for me so I want to at least finish this story. Anyway, I apologize for making you all wait till now.

Now, I have only received one review and that honestly saddens me since there was quite a lot of a view for my story. Maybe some of you will have something for me after this chapter. Reviews really do help me make the story even better so if you're willing please do so. I would appreciate more people participating in reviewing it's a great help even to a novice like me.

Now, this chapter is going to center mainly on Mimi and Koushiro due to that not really happening in the first chapter, but also because this is how I want it in the first place. The first chapter is more of an introduction to the story more than anything.

NOTE: I do not own the Digimon Franchise, however, I do in fact own this story and any out of characters I create. Thank you!

* * *

 **August 30, 2013**

 **Tokyo Airport**

 **Noon**

The day was a gorgeous day and the weather was fairly mild. The sun was bright and there was no cloud in the sky. It is the perfect the perfect weather for flying into Japan. For Mimi Tachikawa had finally arrived in Tokyo and she was terribly excited to get started. She had shipped most of her belonging's to the building she was staying in and they had put it in storage for her until she got there. The only problem was getting to the apartment complex. She knew that one of her friends was going to pick her up, but the question was which one?

A couple days before today, Koushiro got a call from Sora.

"Hey, it seems I can't take Mimi to her apartment when she gets here tomorrow. Are you free to?" Koushiro had sighed and looked at the calendar. He at least out down the day she was coming in since they where planning to have a big get together. He saw that he was free since he wanted to do some work at home that day. He had this privilege due to having experience.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Oh my god! Thank you Koushiro! You saved me!" Sora cried in the phone and Koushiro just sighed.

"Hey plane lands at 11:30 in the morning, not night. Remember that!"

"Okay, I got it." After that, they said their goodbyes and Koushiro went back to what he was doing on his computer. He decided he wanted to try to create new software the only question was of what. What would be cool to do and interesting at the same time. Something that can keep him busy for a while since he was drained from all the business parties he had to attend to. He hated going even though he found them enjoyable they where just incredibly exhausting. There was one this night too, but he decided to stay in and work on his computer maybe do some extra work. He smiled to himself happy with how things where going. It helped that the day was just as beautiful and even though he doesn't do so often he decided to work on his laptop outside on his deck.

Once it reached close to midnight that night he thought it would be a good idea to go to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a long day because he is positive that Mimi is going to want to hang out longer than him just dropping her off at her apartment. These things tend to happen, Koushiro is usually the one that drives Mimi around since every time she visits he tends to be the one asked to pick her up. This meant that Mimi was going to want to go shopping and that meant he needed to conserve energy. If she doesn't, that would be great since he knows he's going to be tired tomorrow.

Of course, he really did love hanging out with her since she was quite fun, but there are times when he just wants to sit in his room and be on his laptop doing who knows what. Mimi of course is the type to want to keep a conversation going, but there are times when they've been together and he was on his laptop and she just watched TV or took a nap. The last time that happened though was about two years ago when Mimi came to Japan for a wedding and she decided to go his place to get away from family for a bit. She had said that it was because he was the closest to where she originally was and that meant he was the one to go to since she didn't want to go all the way to Sora's. Koushiro has always known that they are good friends and that is satisfying to him.

The next day, Koushiro wakes up fairly early and get dressed. He is wearing what he normally wears to work, which usually consisted of a nice button down white shirt with black pants. He rolled up the sleeves since it was going to be fairly hot during the day. He didn't mind wearing the black pants since they where fairly light and he'd rather wear pants over shorts. Ever since college he started to dress more and more like a businessman. He stopped wearing T-shirts and sweatshirt and rarely ever wore shorts. He did wear jeans once in a while, but that's usually to really casual events. Today, he could have done just that, but he felt that he wanted to have a clean-cut image that day. Of course, he didn't really think much of this being because Mimi was coming into Tokyo. He just thought that maybe his slight attraction to her would slowly dissipate especially since he really didn't want to have a repeat from when he was 15.

Not that anything happened when he was 15, but he is embarrassed that he never did anything about his crush on Mimi. When looking back on the times he was so interested in fashion and impressing her, it brought a nostalgic smile on his face. He never did get the chance to tell Mimi when she returned to the U.S. after they graduated high school. She had decided to go back to the U.S. for college because she wanted to start her fashion career in New York City. Thinking on this now, made Koushiro realize that he was thinking about fashion this morning and he hoped it was just because of nostalgia more than actual feelings arising yet again. He shook his head and looked at the clock. He had an hour to get to the airport. He left early and went to the car garage to get his car. He was thinking about using public transportation, but he is sure she will need to have a car so that she could put her suitcases in the trunk.

He arrived at the airport about thirty minutes ahead of schedule. He figured that he would just wait by the luggage claim and grab a drink from a vending machine. He went to sit down and just went on his laptop. He did bring his laptop since he's early and he figured he could get some work done.

At the gate, Mimi got off the plane right one schedule. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked gracefully to luggage claim. She at least wanted to find who ever was picking her up and she had an idea they would wait for her there. All she knew was that Sora couldn't pick her up and that she asked someone else to. Mimi was curious as to who it could be. She thought it could be Kari, Koushiro, or maybe even Miyako. Otherwise, she didn't really know, but that didn't stop her from having a big smile. She didn't care who picked her up as long as it was a friend she didn't mind.

The plane ride on the way to Tokyo was fairly peaceful. She sat next to this nice old lady who told her stories of her life. She found it interesting and she loved talking to other people and hearing their stories. This lady put Mimi in a better mood for the plane ride. It's such a long flight and she did have layover in L.A., which took forever. She was definitely tired, but excited to be back in Japan hopefully for good this time.

She reached the luggage claim and realized that who ever is picking her up is not waiting for her right where she would be coming out. This bothered her a little until she saw Koushiro sitting by a luggage claim on his laptop. She chuckled to herself and went up to him.

"You know, you really are obsessed with technology aren't you?" Mimi said teasingly to Koushiro.

"Whoa! Mimi! Did you just get here?" Koushiro didn't see her come up to him so when he heard someone talking to him he jumped.

"Why yes!" Mimi smiled at him then said, "We should get my luggage now. Sorry, but I have quite a lot."

"Yaaay." Koushiro drawled as he rolled his eyes. Mimi chose to ignore his apparent 'enthusiasm' and went to grab her belongings.

"Be a dear Koushiro, and help me pick these up. My bags are quite heavy." Koushiro shook his head and just went a grabbed her three bags as they came. Mimi didn't even have to help he just grabbed them for her on his own before she ever got the chance. He put the on a luggage cart and Mimi just stood there watching him do the dirty work.

"There you go, now lets get to the car." Mimi nodded. They headed to the car in a comfortable silence as Koushiro was concentrating on making sure he didn't crash the luggage cart or have anything fall off of it. Mimi followed behind him smiling that he was being such a gentleman. He always was like this, but when you get the treatment first hand from him it felt incredible. He was definitely the husband type and that made her think about how surprised she is that he isn't with anyone yet.

Koushiro is very successful and smart. He also happens to have a great personality. Although, he was a nerd, lots of women like that and that made Mimi wonder why there wasn't a girl or at least someone from work or even college. She knew he never really dated, yeah, a couple of dates. However, that was about it. He never committed to anyone and he was always so career-focused instead of focusing on dating and women.

Mimi felt a bit envious that he could be that way since she definitely dated a few men in her college life and there was always a man trying to get her attention. Mimi never felt that she needed a boyfriend, she just happened to always have one. She liked the attention and it was fun, but she never had a relationship that actually made her want to really stay with them. All the men she dated in New York where all similar especially in that they where sportsmen and they definitely where nothing like Koushiro or even Taichi. Now, she did date a couple musicians, but to her they where a bit too dramatic at times. She also didn't want to date a maybe and that seemed to happen a lot with all the men she had dated.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Koushiro asked.

"That sounds lovely! I'm famished! Of course tired too, but food sounds amazing!"

"Awesome, I know a café close to where you're going." Mimi had given him her address once they got in the car. Koushiro nodded knowing exactly where he was going and Mimi didn't think much of it.

"Really? Awesome! You definitely know the area then, don't you?" Mimi smiled up to him.

"Well, yeah. I actually live in the same building as you by the way."

"What?! Really? Huh, well I guess I'll be seeing you a lot!"

"Uh, maybe, I tend to work a lot."

"Oh, well, I can understand. What floor are you on?"

"Penthouse, the second penthouse on floor 45."

"My god, I forget sometimes that you come from a rich family." Mimi laughed as she looked at Koushiro in admiration for living in such a nice apartment. She really wanted to see his place, but decided to ask to later. She did after all need to get settled in her own apartment.

"Yeah, well, yeah. I guess so." Koushiro said, he saw he look at him with sparkling eyes and didn't know what to make of it. He chose to focus and get to the café because he was hungry as well.

"Here we are." He pulled up to a small café on the corner and Mimi brightened up instantly.

"Adorable!" Mimi walked inside quickly while yelling, "You're okay if we eat outside right?! It's just too cute!" Koushiror just nodded and she squealed with joy. She asked to be seated outside and they finally where seated.

They both had a quiet lunch together after all Mimi was tired and Koushiro isn't exactly the most talkative out of all of them. Mimi felt that she just wanted to have a relaxing lunch and have some peace and quiet. She thought that it was lucky she was with Koushiro because at least he was good about noticing those kinds of things. Also, she knew that he was slowly becoming more and more exhausted.

The two of them are rather close and they've been getting closed since they where 16. One thing Mimi always remembers about that time besides the battles they fought was what Sora had said. She remembers when Sora used to tease her about Koushiro and his little crush on her. Mimi of course knew about it. It wasn't like it was that well of a hidden secret. At that time Koushiro was not very good at hiding his feelings, but at the same time he was. Mimi has noticed he has grown even more mature not just physically but emotionally as well. He has become so much more attuned to others as they've grown up.

They finished their lunch and they headed to the apartment complex. Once they got there, Koushiro parked his car in the garage and popped his trunk to get her things. Mimi went to help him, but by the time she got out of the car he had everything out. Blame her for being clumsy getting out, she had some difficulty with the seatbelt for some reason.

"Thank you Koushiro!" Mimi said. Koushiro just nodded and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you squared away. You're probably going to like this place. At least, it's definitely a place you would like." Koushiro said.

"Eh? Really? Good, I'd rather it be that way anyways. Thank you so much by they way for helping me get everything to my apartment. "

They went to the front office to get Mimi's keys to her apartment. Once she finished they last of the paperwork she met Koushiro outside and headed to her apartment. They security guard nodded to them and said a small hello to Koushiro. They finally reached her room. Mimi opened the door to reveal the empty apartment, it became obvious to Koushiro that Mimi was going to need a lot of necessities.

"Alright! Koushiro you can just leave my baggage in the living room. My goodness, I really have so much to do to liven up this apartment."

"That's for sure. When are you getting you things? By mail?"

"Actually, I just sent my things in the mail in the US the other day, but its mostly just miscellaneous stuff. I sold my furniture back in NYC. I didn't know if they would fit. I mean I probably could've guessed, but I figured I could just buy what I need when I get here!"

"Makes sense. When are you going to do so?"

"Hmm… I was thinking maybe tomorrow. Hey! Here's an idea! Want to go with me? I could really use your help, after all, you probably know where to get what I need."

"Uh, I probably do. Well, I guess I could." Koushiro said this hesitantly. He knew that tomorrow would be a long day if he went with her. After all, she loved to go shopping and just because its furniture does not mean she will be quick. She's probably going to pick things that fit her style as best as she can and that means she's going to be pretty picky. Koushiro didn't really mind this, but that means he has to go to bed early tonight or else he'll have no energy for tomorrow. That means he won't have a lot of time to work on his laptop.

"Thank you, Koushiro! Let's meet up downstairs, lets say, nine thirty!"

"Alright."

They said their goodbyes to each other. Mimi decided to unpack before she left to get dinner with Sora. Even though, Sora couldn't pick her up, she did promise to make up for it by getting Mimi dinner. Mimi smiled, she actually had a pretty good day, and while it definitely was a long day it was also very calm. Maybe that's because she was with Koushiro all day. She smiled at this thought and was grateful that he was the one to pick her up. He really made her day and she feels incredibly grateful that he is her friend.

* * *

 **Karilovya-** There we go! I hope you liked that chapter. I know it's not really much of a romance just yet, but I figure they probably would take forever to develop feelings like that, especially for Mimi. Anyway , I hope you liked that and please review! It would seriously help motivate me to write more.

Cody: Thank you for your review! That was very kind of you and I hope you still like my story. Let me know if there are things you wish to see or at least feel that I should change.

Anyway, Thank you! I hope you all liked it and I beg of you! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karilovya-** Hello! I am finally going to post this chapter. I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I had gotten so busy, being in a new country and all. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I also know that this story is going slow and I hope you understand my reasoning. You definitely do not have to agree with my reasoning, but I hope you understand my point of view.

Anyway, I have to admit I am in love with the reviews I have received! Thank you all! I will post a reply at the end of this chapter towards all those who have reviewed my story as of yet. Again thank you and please keep reviewing! If you have any question do not hesitate to ask me and don't hesitate on telling me how to make my fanfic even better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon franchise. I do however; I do own this story and the ideas I came up with. Thank you!

* * *

The next day, Mimi woke up by seven thirty and she was thrilled. She was finally going to buy the necessities. She was grateful for Sora giving her this air mattress, but she really missed having an actual bed. This was one thing she missed about New York, her apartment. Her old apartment was just perfect for her. It was stylized how she liked it and it really portrayed her personality. This new apartment is definitely more spacious than the one in New York; however, the apartment was too gray and white for her tastes. She wanted to add some brightness to her new home.

Mimi was incredibly excited to meet up with Koushiro, after all he does have a car and that makes things a lot easier. Except of course the big furniture. She might as well just order that at the store and get it in later. She did, however, want a new bed as soon as possible. Mimi decided she needed to make a list before she met with Koushiro. After all, he's a lot more organized than her and if he notices that she has no plan he wont exactly be thrilled. So to avoid the heartache, Mimi decided to plan out what she wanted to get before she went up to his apartment to fetch him.

First things first, she needs cooking supplies, she needs pots, pans, utensils, and many more. Then she needs to go the furniture store to buy a table, some chairs, a couch, and hopefully a bed. She might as well go to the mattress store as well and get some lamps for her apartment too. She also might as well go grocery shopping too, but she might do that on her own later. After all, she knew she was having lunch with Koushiro and that Sora later tonight wanted to have dinner with her. Therefore, there was really no point in her getting groceries just yet. Mimi figured she could do so tomorrow.

It's a good thing her new employer emailed her about having the week off so that she can get settled, because lets be honest Mimi would be incredibly stressed if she had not only work, but had to settle into a new apartment. As well as, changing countries can be a hassle too. All that paperwork was a nightmare moving from America to Japan. Now she knows why her parents complained so much when they moved back to Japan and then back to America and then back again. After she graduated from high school, her parents did in fact decide to stay in Japan while their daughter went off to fashion school in New York. Her parents now were incredibly happy that Mimi is now back in Japan and most likely for good. As long as Mimi did well at work, she was positive that they where going to keep her in Tokyo after all she is fluent in not only Japanese but English as well. Meaning, it might be good to have her at the office in Japan because not a lot of Japanese learn English as fluently as she has.

Mimi started to get dressed for the day now that she has finished her list. She decided to wear her new blue dress she got last week and black shoes. The dress was very fitting because it showed off her curves and the white long sleeves made it look classy. It was great that the dress was also dressy enough to be worn at work as well. Meaning, she was going to wear this dress to its full potential. Mimi may like to shop, but now that she actually works and pays bills she watches how much money she spends. Now, she just goes to stores that have good deals and great quality. It's a good thing Sora likes to do the same.

Mimi headed up a few floors to Koushiro's apartment. Once she reached his penthouse she rang the doorbell.

"Koushiro! I'm here! Open up!" Mimi yelled in the intercom. She could hear a groan from Koushiro as he came to the door to open it for her.

"No need to yell. I knew it was you." Koushiro said as Mimi just grinned largely at him. He let her into his apartment.

"Hold on a sec. I'll get my things and then we can go. Where are we going first?"

"Kitchen supplies!" Mimi said cheerfully. Koushiro nodded as he grabbed his car and apartment keys. They left his apartment to head to the elevators down to the car garage.

"Thank you so much, Koushiro! It's a huge help, especially since you have a car." Mimi winked at Koushiro. Koushiro rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"You're just using me as an excuse to have a car to lug around you stuff." Mimi gave him a pout as Koushiro chuckled a bit. Then Mimi smiled and once they got to the car sat in the passenger seat. Koushiro sighed as her turned on his car.

Koushiro actually really hated getting early in the morning and right now it was 9 o'clock am. He wasn't exactly thrilled about that, but he should be used to getting early by now. Thank god, he can take days off once in a while since he practically is the chief programmer, though not in title.

The day actually was going by pretty fast, Mimi knew exactly what she wanted. Koushiro only found her pickiness to be a bit annoying especially since she wanted to get all these different colors, however they had to be the right shade of certain colors. That made certain parts of the shopping a bit tedious and boring. It made the day go a bit slower, but he was glad it was about time lunch. This meant Mimi was running out of steam and she will definitely want food soon. It really is amazing how well you can know someone.

Every store they went to, Mimi found the elderly ladies tell her how kind have a husband she has and such. Mimi was slightly embarrassed by these comments and whenever she said that she isn't with him like that they give her this knowing smile. Then this one elderly lady at this one store would not give up on Mimi and Koushiro being together. This made not only Koushiro blush and die inside of embarrassment but Mimi as well.

"Mam, thank you for the compliment, but he and I are really not together." Mimi said as she tried to stay cool. This lady was incredibly stubborn.

"Oh, please! I know a couple when I see one! When are the kids?" This made Koushiro blush over the edge and just it actually started to annoy him. Who was this lady to ask about such personal questions? Especially about a relationship that is not even existent. Yeah, Mimi and him where definitely close, but they where not dating. Even if they where, this elderly lady was being way too invasive.

"Again, mam, please understand we are just friends and no I'm not having kids right now. Now, may I please buy what I need?" Mimi said as politely as possible. This lady was starting to piss her off. She's been trying to buy her damn bed sheets for the last twenty minutes and it didn't help that there was now a line behind her.

"Oh, alright if you say. That will be 22,000 yen. Have a good rest of your day." The elderly lady said and she winked at the two of them. Mimi and Koushiro just shook their heads. Koushiro sighed a relief was they go in the car while Mimi sat in the passenger seat to the left of him smiling in relief and closing her eyes. She finally relaxed. Now it was time to get lunch after that whole ordeal.

"Do you mind going to the café on the next corner?"

"Sure!" Koushiro just nodded and started to look for a parking spot.

They went to this small little Japanese café and it was mainly a soup café with some pastries. It was an interesting little café since it had all sorts of different foods from European to Asian delicacies. They definitely had a lot of French pastries, which brightened Mimi's mood greatly. As they ordered, they heard a voice behind them yell out their names.

"Mimi! Koushiro!" Mimi looked to see who it was and she found it to be Kari and T.K. They both were together holding on some bags from the shop next door. Mimi smiled largely at them as she waved to them. Koushiro just smiled as Kari and T.K. came and Mimi gestured them to sit with them. The waiter came by to ask if they would be eating with them and they nodded to the waiter. They ordered their drinks and began their conversation.

"I'm so happy to see you both! You guys out shopping as well?" Mimi said excitedly.

Kari laughed at Mimi's excitement and said, "Yes, I don't have classes today and T.K. has a lunch break from work at this time so we figured we'd go here. It's actually rather close to where we live."

"Where you live? I thought you lived pretty fair, Kari." Koushiro said to Kari and he was right to be confused. T.K. lived nearby, but not Kari. Kari has been living with Taichi for a while now. Everyone has always known that Kari and T.K. are together ever since they entered college, but that statement threw Koushiro off a bit. Mimi looked at Kari equally as confused.

"Actually, Kari moved in with me this past week." T.K. explained, he figured by both of Mimi and Koushiro's faces they did not hear about this.

"We didn't want to tell anyone as of yet due to them teasing us. Taichi of course knows since Kari was living with him. Before you ask Koushiro, yes I asked permission about it about 4 months ago with Taichi. He finally gave me the okay a couple weeks ago." T.K. said with a sigh. Kari smiled at T.K. and nodded. Mimi started to smile brightly as well. She looked to Kari and grabbed her hands saying her congratulations. Koushiro just smiled at T.K. and nodded.

"I see. Well, I guess it was bound to happen eventually. You two have been together for quite a while." Koushiro stated.

Kari nodded, "Yes. We've wanted to do this for about a year now and we finally go the big brothers approval. My god that was a ride with him."

Kari and T.K. both laughed and smiled towards each other. Mimi was just filled with joy. She loves to see couples like them especially because they clearly where very much in love with each other. Mimi thought about how she wanted to have someone too, but she figured she would just wait it out.

"Oh, I'm sure Taichi was just a joy getting him to say yes." Mimi joked and Kari laughed.

"Oh yes, he was thrilling! Not! My god, he became so protective. I mean he always has been, but never with T.K. I mean come on, but at least he finally gave the okay." Kari said smiling.

"How's Yamato taking it? I mean there were even talks about you, T.K., moving in with him." Koushiro asked.

"Yes, well, Yamato decided he wanted to try to get Sora to move in with him instead. I mean I think they are together right?" T.K. answered.

"Yes, they are together. That makes more sense for them to live together after all they've been together for years now." Mimi said. Kari nodded and T.K. smiled in response.

"Well, as long as the two of them don't break up again like a couple years ago."

"No kidding, they can be such a rollercoaster ride. " Kari said.

"They really can be, but you know thye do love each other. They just tend to have misunderstandings a lot, but thye always tend to pull through in the end. As long as they communicate they should be fine. Honeslty, it might even be good for them to live together so that the silly misunderstanding that usually happen when not living together can end. I mean it's not as though they wont have fights ever again if they live together, but at least they will feel more secure with each other." Koushiro said. T.K. looked at him with wide eyes and just nodded.

"Wow, Koushiro, I never thought you knew so much about their relationship." Kari said.

"Well, sometimes Yamato comes to me instead of Taichi especially if it's about Sora. I mean come on we all know the drama between the three of them. It was like a living love triangle. " Koushiro said exasperatedly.

"it was a living a love triangle. But enough about the two of them, why are you two out here together?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"Oh not you too!" whined Mimi, "Koushiro is helping me shop for my apartment. He has a car and figured it'd be easier to do so. " Kari just nodded.

They got their food and they all started chowing down. Obviously, they where all hungry due to the fact the talking ceased due to them eating. They all where quite content with this, besides the four of them have known each other for years and years, what's a little silence going to damage? T.K. decided to pay for the whole meal mainly as a welcome back gift to Mimi, but of course Koushiro was grateful and said he'll buy him lunch sometime as a thank you.

The two pairs said their goodbyes and they walked away from each other in opposite directions to their cars.

"T.K., don't you think they'd be a good couple?"

"Uh, Kari, don't be getting any ideas. " Kari pouted towards T.K.

"But I mean! Look at them! They act like they are together, why not get them to actually be official!"

"It's not that I don't agree, but Mimi might not feel that way aobut Koushiro. We shouldn't mess with someone that might never happen or might fail miserably."

"I know! I wasn't going to actually matchmake them, but I think they would compliment each other well. I mean they both help each other out and their faults really compliment each other. Even when they argue they don't stay mad at each other for long and always end up forgiving each other quickly. Even quicker than us! We don't even argue that often too." Kari said to T.K. hoping that he would agree. She knew that he did, but Kari felt that it should be mentioned. After all, she was talking with Sora yesterday about how cozy Koushiro and Mimi seem to be with each other whenever they see each other.

"I'm not gonna deny they'd be perfect for each other. I've noticed how they gravitate towards each other during out friend outings, but Kari, if they did get together they would probably take it real slow. "

"You know, you're right. I just hope they do. It'd be great!" T.K. laughed and nodded in agreement. Kari leaned up to give T.K. a quick kiss and then linked arms with him as lay her head on his shoulder as they walked to his car. She really loves T.K. and she felt so happy they where together, even happier that they finally are moving in together. She can finally commute to work in a shorter distance and she'd be able to go with T.K. Kari had to admit she was pretty happy right now. _Now to get Mimi and Koushiro together,_ Kari thought slyly.

Mimi finally arrived back to her apartment with a mountain of work to do. She was incredibly grateful to Koushiro for helping her bring her stuff up to apartment. She was so happy that they accomplished so much today. She has her furniture ordered and they said they'd come in about two to three days. That was amazing especially by her standards, usually it took about a week or longer, but this store was rather close and tomorrow was their big shipping day so things are working out quite well for Mimi.

Mimi smiled as she thought about how Koushiro was actually so cool today, especially at lunch. When they talked about Sora and Yamato, Koushiro had such a mature outlook on their relationship. She was glad she wasn't the only one who thought the same. Though, she may not have said much during that conversation, she was glad she let Koushiro talk about it. It had shown her a new side of Koushiro and that he understood relationships a lot more than people give him credit for. Although, how he executes his knowledge depends, she wished Koushiro would get himself a girlfriend. It would be good for him and Mimi smiled at that thought. She wanted him to be happy as most of her friends. _Oh, I forgot to call Meiko!_ Mimi thought. Meiko and Mimi where slowly becoming closer as they emailed each other quite often when Mimi moved back to America. She realized she hadn't contacted her much and that she should get dinner with her. Tonight was Sora's night, so maybe tomorrow she'd get Meiko to go get dinner with her. As Mimi kept thinking she slowly drifted to sleep still working on her apartment.

* * *

 **Karilovya101-** How was that? I hope that was a good chapter. Again I apologize for taking such a long time to post this chapter. I've been so busy, but here it is! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope that shows. Thank you all for your support! Here is my reply to you all!

Koumi-Loc\- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad the fans for this pairing are still around and kicking. I love this paring as well. Hope to hear from you again.

AnaruMiya\- Thank you for liking my fanfic. I'm glad you find it amazing. I will gladly write more. Again, thank you for your review, keep doing so. I'd love to hear from you.

Isabel Black- I'm glad you find this story to have some potential. I will point out that I had put in my disclaimers that this story is going to go slow and I hope you will not go away just based on that. Thank you very much for your review, keep doing so! I'd love to hear from you. Also, thank you for understanding that I have other obligations.

Akjhiahaley\- Wow, your username is a hard one, but good job. Anyway, I'm glad you found Digimon again and started to get back into the fandom. It's a great series. I love Mimi as well. Thank you for your review! Please keep in touch; I would love to hear more from you.

Link\- Thank you so much for liking my story and I'm glad they way I write is pleasing. Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or any other mistakes. I will try to fix them anytime. Also, please to review more as I would love to hear more from you.

Guest\- Thank you so much for loving my story. I will try my best to live up to your expectations. I hope I do. Anyway, I hope I can hear from you again soon. Thank you so much.

I never got this much love for a story I've wrote before. So thank you all for liking it. I hope that it still lives up to your expectations. Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism. It will be greatly appreciated. I will ignore all flamers and hate comments, mainly because you would be a troll and not worth my time and effort.

Anyway thank you all! Also, please Review & Rate new people! I would love to hear from more people!

Emilie


	4. Chapter 4

**Kariloveya101-** Hello! It's been a long time since the last time I updated. Terribly sorry about that, its exams right now so it may take me a bit to finish this story. Anyway, I decided to answer some of the reviewers in the beginning to get it out of the way.

Guest\- Hello! Thank you for liking it! I'm glad you're finding it entertaining, that's why I'm making this fanfic in the first place. I hope you continue to read it.

Isabel Black\- I'm glad you're finding it cute, I was going for that. Thanks again for the review!

Animegirl336- You have a valid point and a good question. To answer you as fully as I cant, the story originally was going to be more than what is becoming. To clarify, I was originally going to answer these questions, but the way the story has evolved it slowly turned into more of an AU or at least just about Mimi and Koushiro becoming a couple in a way. I'm sorry if you don't find that answer satisfying. Don't worry, if you don't like it you do not have to keep reading it. I'm prepared for the fact that I will not be pleasing everyone. Sometimes the way you originally plan something goes down that path and then other times it goes down a different path. That's okay though. Anyway, I want to say thank you very much for your review and I'm sorry if I didn't satisfy your question. I tried my best to do so.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Digimon Franchise, but I do own any originality of the plot and created characters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

XcXcXcX

It had been almost a month since Mimi had moved back to Japan. So far, it has been an easy ride and Mimi has adapted to her new life quite easily. Work is going well and so far there hasn't been anything too crazy going on. Mimi has caught up with most of her friends except for Joe since he and his fiancé, Keiko since they've been busy with the wedding planning. Their wedding will be coming up in about five more months and it's been almost a year since they've been engaged. Mimi realized just how much planning really goes into a wedding. Mimi had seen Meiko and Sora a lot since they both like to hang out as a threesome and have wine and movie nights; those where the best days. She saw Kushiro in passing, but he has been busy with a new project and he hasn't really left his apartment unless he needed to.

Today was a beautiful day and Mimi was glad because she was excited to meet up with Sora for lunch. It's too bad that most of the day they both will be inside because of work, but Mimi doesn't want to complain too much. She does love her job after all and that is a rare opportunity.

"Hey!" Mimi looked up from where she was sitting to see Sora walking towards her waving. Mimi grinned and waved back then beckoned her to come and sit.

"Hey Sora! How's your day going so far? Mines been incredibly busy! We have a new project!"

Sora smiled, "It's been alright, not a lot of costumers today. I'm glad that I was able to get off to have lunch with you though. My boss almost didn't let me in fear of a heard of costumers popping up." Mimi laughed boisterously.

"Oh dear, well I'm glad you could make it darling." Mimi winked and Sora giggled a bit.

"So, met anyone yet?" Sora asked nonchalantly. Mimi shrugged and shook her had as she drank her tea.

"Hmm, no, but I'm not too worried about it. Though Kari keeps on asking me about my love life lately. She usually doesn't do that, I wonder why now she's all of a sudden so interested." Mimi pondered at this and Sora just smirked a bit. Mimi looked at Sora and realized she knew the answer.

She narrowed her eyes at her and said, " you know what's up, don't you, Sora?"

Sora kept the smirk and just dodged the question and continued to eat her food.

"Come on! Tell me! I want to know!" Mimi pleaded to Sora as loudly as she could without disrupting the people around them too much. Sora just rolled her eyes a bit and decided to respond.

"Yeah, I do know why Kari has been like that lately and I'm sure it'll shock you as to why. " Mimi beckoned her to go on. Sora nodded.

"Alright, well Kari has this idea that you and Koushiro would a good couple or something. So she's curious about not only your relationship with Koushiro, but with other men. Kari lately has been a bit of a matchmaker since a couple years ago."

"What!? Koushiro and me? Together? Where in the world did she get that idea?" Mimi was surprised and a bit flabbergasted at the thought.

"Well, honestly I'm not surprised after all Koushiro and you are really close and you guys do act alike a couple sometimes."

"Yeah, no. Koushiro and I are just friends! Don't you think we would've been together by now if that was true?"

"You actually want me to answer that? Honestly, it doesn't matter that you guys have known each other for so long, it can still happen and develop later in life." Mimi just started to look annoyed and she wanted to change the subject to be off of her love life.

"Well, if we are going to talk about my love life we should talk about yours too!" Mimi complained and whined a bit as Sora just rolled her eyes.

After all this news was a shock to Mimi since she's never really thought that way about Koushiro in that way. She remembers when he had a crush on her but that's about it. They've been friends for so long and as digi-destined they worked together as partners. However, she never thought of any of the boys for that matter as potential boyfriends. There where like brothers to her. At least, that's what Mimi wants to believe to be true. It's not that she thinks Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato and the rest aren't datable, just no for her. She always felt that she left that kind of thing to Kari and Sora, since they both didn't really have problems with dating within their circle of friends.

"Honestly, you know there's not much for me to say about my love life, Mimi."

"I beg to differ! You always complain about Yamato and your relationship!"

"Yeah, well he can be such a jerk! Sometimes I wonder why I chose him over Taichi." This angered Mimi since she remembered how hurt Taichi was after the rejection from Sora and to her it was completely inexcusable for Sora to have second thoughts. Especially since Taichi is starting to move on from Sora.

"You know that's not true! You love Yamato, you're just jealous of Meiko for 'replacing' you. Taichi will always love you and you know that. Sora, what exactly do you want anyway?" Sora looked annoyed and just rolled her eyes, but responded all the same.

"Honestly, I don't even know. You know how Yamato asked me to move in with him? I still haven't responded yet. I know I'm jealous of Meiko because she's not me and there are things about her that I am envious about. Taichi after all was my first love in a way, I just chose to go after Yamato cause I was unsure about Taichi and I. I don't regret my decision because I really have learned to love Yamato. I just get frustrated at times with him and he can be so fickle." Mimi nodded understanding that Sora wasn't saying that she was going to leave Yamato, but that she was just confused as to what she wants. After all, that is normal to not always knowing what you want, especially with relationships. Sora and Yamato do love each other they are just both very passionate and when they argue they argue harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to doubt yourself so much. You know that Yamato thinks of the world of you and you love him just as much. Taichi will always be there for you as a friend, but Yamato has been there for you through so many hardships more so that Taichi especially as of late."

"That's true. Taichi really is such a good friend. I'm sorry too. Honestly, I really do think that you and Koushiro would be such a good couple. You guys would balance each other out."

"Good and about Koushiro. It's not that I don't believe that, it's just that, I'm not attracted to him in that way. I don't know if I could ever be. It's not as though I find Koushiro unattractive, he is! I just don't think he's the guy for me."

"Yeah, no that makes sense. I just worry. You know that you can always talk to no only me about this but also Meiko and the others. Though, Kari might eat it up. Yolei lately has been wrapped up trying to get Ken to date her." Mimi laughed at Sora's comment and nodded smiling. As they finished their meal they looked at the time and realized they both had to get back to work.

"I'll see you later, darling! Mwah!" Mimi waved goodbye to Sora as she laughed walking away to her job.

The conversation with Sora today had been more intense than usual and she knew why. Sora was the serious type especially when it was about relationships. Mimi really hoped that Sora would say yes to Yamato after all they deserve some peace in their relationship. Hopefully it works out. Now about Kari, she had to admit she was surprised, usually Kari would stay out of things like that. Maybe Kari is becoming more cunning and mischievous. For some reason, Mimi wouldn't doubt that especially since she is together with T.K. Now about Koushiro, Mimi was actually confused by that. More so about how jumbled she feels inside as though she screaming to say something. But she's not sure as to what it is she wants to say.

As Mimi pondered about this, she slowly started to realize she was not watching where she was going and accidently tripped. Mimi startled yelled out and waited to crash on the ground. Instead, she found a man grabbing her.

"Miss! Are you alright?" Mimi looked up to see a man around her age that definitely was gorgeous. He didn't look Japanese in fact he looked very American, but his Japanese was rather good.

"I-I, yes, thank you." Mimi said and the man smiled down at her as he steadied her on her feet.

"Good! Be careful next time." The man smiled and for some reason that comment irritated Mimi.

"Hey! I am careful!" the man just laughed at her outburst. Mimi embarrassed said, "stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought that was a cute reaction. You had such an irritated look on your face. " The man started to compose himself and held out his hand towards Mimi.

"My name is Kenji, Amata Kenji. Nice to meet you, miss?" Mimi was flustered by this turn of events and took his hand and shook it.

"Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi. Nice to meet you as well and thank you for helping me." Amata smiled down at her and they chatted for a while, then Mimi realized how late she was going to be to get back to work.

"I'm sorry, I really have to get back to work Amata."

"Call me Kenji and I understand. Here, this is my business card in case you'd like to talk more. You are a very interesting woman." Mimi blushed at this and accepted his card. She smiled back at him and nodded, as they said their farewells.

Mimi was excited about this new stranger as she looked at his business card. First thought, Mimi needed to make sure he was not a scam since she had seen that happen to colleagues before back in America. Despite that, Mimi hoped that she could see that man, Kenji, again. He was such a gentleman and was so very handsome. Mimi smiled to herself forgetting about her conversation with Sora.

XcXcXc

 **Kariloveya101-** I hope that went well. It was mostly dialogue but that was because this chapter called for that. Sorry for not putting Koushiro in this chapter, but this was definitely a chapter about Mimi and Sora. Don't worry you'll see more of there characters soon! I hoped you all liked this chapter. I really worked hard on it!

R&R! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Karilovya101-** Hello! I am back! Terribly sorry for being gone for such a long time! I am right now in my last year of undergrad and I just applied to graduate school. I also sadly had a death in the family. I've also hadn't had time to really write anything in a while since I became so busy. I've been writing a lot of music lately. I hope to share some of it sometime to you all! Anyway, terribly sorry but I have the chapter for you now! I really hope you like it!

Isabel Black- When I was writing chapter 4, I literally had no time. I went straight to the point. This is mainly because I didn't want to add too much to this chapter and I like the way the suspense goes in chapter 4. Thank you for thinking it was cute. I hope you continue to like my story!

Koumikoumikoumi- Thank you for your review! May I just mention, if I didn't already, that I love your username! Anyway, thank you!

Guest- Your prayers have been answered (ahaha). I hope you like chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon Franchise, but I do own any originality of the plot and created characters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

XcXcXc

The past few days had been going quite well for Mimi. Amata had kept up with a correspondence with her and she is feeling rather excited for this new development. Not only that, but her job has been going well though stressful. She's been getting a lot of new projects and she has to management them all to make sure everything goes smoothly. Sadly, a couple of the new projects are going to have to be postponed. Her correspondence with her boss back in New York City isn't helping matters either.

Their complaints are becoming too numerous for Mimi and most of the complaints are rather superficial and out of her control. However, they cannot deny that she has been working so hard to make sure every meeting went well and according to both side's agendas. Despite the small hiccups things where not going badly for Mimi. She was happy with her job and her friends are always around to hang out with. Many of the guys of the group however have been busy with their jobs, but she's been able to spend a nice amount of time with both Yamato and Ken though this was mainly when they tagged along either Yolei or Sora.

Mimi had to remind herself to make sure she updates herself on the happenings between these two couples. Especially Yolei and Ken since they seemed rather tense the other day. Sora and Yamato seem to be doing all right, despite the talks that she's had with both Sora and Yamato independently saying otherwise. Sora and Yamato both are having conflicts about what they want out of their relationship, but Mimi is trying to keep the optimism up. She doesn't want them to give up just because of a few misunderstandings. Anyway, back to Yolei and Ken, they had seemed to be fighting a lot. Of course, this could be a wrong assumption but the last couple of times she had lunch with the two of them they where quite snappy at each other. Then again, that kind of thing does happen in relationships.

The only thing that's really bothering Mimi is Yolei's constant texts asking her about Amata and how things are going. Even though Mimi is incredibly excited for Amata to be in her life, she also is having some doubt. Mainly because she feels it's going too fast, but she also wants to try. She also feels this way because he's a lot like most of the men she has dated in the past and those relationships have obviously failed. She just wants to try it out and he seems like such a nice guy. While thinking about this Mimi felt her cellphone buzz in her cardigan pocket.

' _Hey! It's Kenji Amata! I was wondering what you are doing for lunch today?'_

Mimi stared at her phone and giggled a little. She was suddenly very glad she didn't bring a boxed lunch and that she was planning to grab lunch somewhere to begin with. So to Mimi this was an obvious yes.

' _Hey, Mr. Amata! Actually, yes! I would love to! Where do you want to meet?'_

' _Fantastic! I'll meet you down in your building's lobby. It's quite close to where I work.'_

Mimi smiled and texted a confirming message.

On the other side of town Koushiro decided to go into the office for the day since there where going to be some meetings that he needed to go to. The main one is for finances and how to manage all the new projects that where coming up. He didn't mind coming into the office he just liked having his own space, but he had to share with four other people the office space that he used. It wasn't a small space and Koushiro is definitely an important employee, however, he isn't the only engineer at the company that can do what he does. He is apparently just the smartest one there at least as far as he knew so far.

His coworkers where pretty easy to talk with and all three of them where respectful towards his much needed space. They didn't mind as long as they all respected each other's work space and way of doing things. His coworkers are mainly Seiji, Sakura, and Kumi and they all are fun to be around for the most part. Seiji was a bit older than Koushiro and is married while Kumi is a veteran at the company who has a couple of kids and is married. Sakura is a new girl and she is only a couple years younger. She mainly is a part timer there, but she does well enough that they like to have her in all the action for most of the projects. Koushiro is closest to probably Kumi since she mainly talks to him about work and is relatable since she had a fairly similar past to his. Seiji was loud and incredibly outgoing and he noticed that Sakura and him where quite close as colleagues. However, these three where not the only people that he worked with he just happened to share a certain office space with them at the company building. Koushiro usually tends to stay at home and does his work there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and then he comes in Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Today happened to be a Thursday and they had a lot of work to do. They also had a couple meetings and Koushiro never looked forward to those since they always tend to ask him about everything. After all, Koushiro has been working at this company for a quite a long time and even did so during his college years. He was highly regarded and many people where envious of his position since he was quite young. Lately, most of his coworkers have been asking about his love life since that apparently it is a highly talked about subject. Of course, Koushiro doesn't nor does he really have any one that he likes at least as far as he knows. Koushiro is also a very serious person and takes work seriously that he sometimes feels as though he might not be suited for a relationship. Kumi disagrees with this and Kumi has been bugging him about how he's in his mid-twenties, being twenty-five, and that he is only young once. Koushiro just doesn't have time to worry about that besides he has all of his childhood friends to be there for him and that makes his life already filled with adventure and drama.

"Hey, Koushiro! You're here today!" Seiji said to him in his normal cheery voice. Seiji obviously is in a great mood as per usual hence his exuberance this morning.

"Ah, hello Seiji. How are you doing?" Koushiro smiled and said politely. Seiji grinned a big grin and gave two thumbs up.

"I'm doing fantastic! Excited for the meeting? I sure am! Get to see some coworkers I haven't seen in a while since I'm always in this office space. It'll be nice to them, right?"

"Ah, yes. I guess so." Koushiro said thoughtfully.

"Ah! Mr. Izumi! You're here today, oh wait, that's right it's Thursday! How are you? I'm glad to see you." Sakura came in behind Seiji from the hallway. She was grinning at Koushiro excited to seem him today. Sakura was always a sweet person.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm doing well, you?"

"Man, Sakura, did you miss him that badly! You practically ran to him! You haven't said hello to me yet or good morning!" Seiji snickered at Sakura as Sakura blushed bright red. Koushiro just looked at them thinking they are just joking around.

"Ah, Seiji! Good morning! Also, it's too early, please don't tease!" Sakura cried out blushing as she did so. Seiji just laughed and snickered at Sakura.

"Hey, you two are loud this morning as per usual. Morning Mr. Izumi it's good to see you today." Kumi came in and smiled at the three of them. Koushiro instantly brightened up once Kumi came in. He was truly the most comfortable with her since he's known her the longest out of the 3 of them.

"Ah, Koushiro! Remember what we talked about the other day? When are you getting yourself a girlfriend! Your twenty five!" Kumi chastised Koushiro while Koushiro just smiled sheepishly toward her.

"That's right! When are you going to meet someone? Come on man! We can do a double date when you get a girl." Seiji smirked as he side eyes Sakura. Sakura saw this and blushed as Koushiro just ignored the comment and didn't notice.

"Ah, I guess we should leave it. We do have a meeting in 30 minutes, but we definitely need to talk about this more Koushiro! I want to see you with someone!" Kumi said as she walked away and Seiji just shrugged as he listened and left it alone. After all, Koushiro definitely wasn't going to answer them right now. Koushiro just smiled slightly and shook his head. Once they left it were Koushiro and Sakura standing between the offices.

"Actually Mr. Izumi I was wondering the same thing. Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, after all you're, uh, well a good looking man and um you're smart, so I guess." She paused as Koushiro turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised egging her to continue. "Well, I mean, I know this is personal, but could you possibly be um you know…."

Koushiro realized what she was asking, "No! I'm not gay. I do like girls. It's just right now I don't really have time to meet anyone."

Sakura looked at him, "Well, have you ever thought of maybe meeting someone at work or something?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'd rather not date someone, then break up with them, and have it awkward at work."

"I have to say Mr. Izumi, I disagree. I think maybe you should try. Actually, I was, well, wondering, what would you think of um.." Koushiro looked at her in curiosity. Sakura took a big breath as she tried to compose herself.

"How about going on a date with me?" Sakura said straight into his eyes strongly. Koushiro widened his eyes and his mouth opened then closed a couple of times. He looked away and thought thoughtfully towards the idea.

"Will you think about it? I don't need an answer at this moment, but I at least wanted to ask." Sakura said then walked away in a slight hurried walk to her desk. Koushiro watched her walk and was genuinely surprised by the sudden confession.

Koushiro wasn't sure, as he sat at his desk, about dating Sakura. She was nice and friendly. She was always a help and she was cute. He was just surprised that she liked him or even asked him on a date in the first place. Honestly, there wasn't a reason to not like Sakura; after all she was a truly nice and cute girl. The only thing with Koushiro was that he wasn't sure if he even liked Sakura liked that. He also felt as though getting in a relationship right now just wouldn't be the best for him. He realized he needs advice and knew of one person who could possibly help, Taichi. _I should call Taichi and grab lunch with him. He knows about these things the best._

Once lunch rolled around Koushiro excused himself to go meet with Taichi. Koushiro was feeling a bit nervous because it's been a while since he's really had a woman tell him she likes him. Of course, he's been on dates, but never really dated anyone as a long-term relationship. Taichi is going to be excited about this and in some ways Koushiro is dreading that a bit. Koushiro sighed and kept walking to their lunch destination hoping Taichi will be able to help him.

"Hey, Koushiro! Over here!" Koushiro saw Taichi outside waiting for him and walked over as he waved to him.

"Hey, thanks for meeting with me, Taichi."

"Yeah, man! Not a problem! Let's get a table and have a good talk. I'm guessing you have something to talk to me about since you hardly ever call me." Taichi laughed good-naturedly to Koushiro. He smiled and nodded and they where seated pretty much immediately at the restaurant.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl who I work with." Taichi nodded to Koushiro to continue.

"And well, she asked me out." Koushiro paused, "on a date." Taichi looked at him and smiled largely.

"Hey! That's great! Do you want to? You could see where this could go!" Taichi said.

"Yeah, I know it's just I don't think I should date someone from work and well, I just don't think being in a relationship right now would suit me right now. Besides the last time I actually really liked someone it was Mimi, you know?" Koushiro sighed.

"Wait, what does this have anything to do with Mimi? I know you used to like her back in what, 2nd year? Also, why are you holding yourself back from a possibility? You could be missing out! What's the girls name anyway?" Taichi said, as Koushiro was a bit overwhelmed with all the questions. He also realized he mentioned Mimi more offhandedly than he thought he did. He wasn't thinking it was a big problem.

"I mean yeah, that was when I was 16, but I mean come on. I don't like anyone right now!"

"Uh, Koushiro, you seem a bit more focused on Mimi I think. You're always mentioning her. Plus, you didn't answer my question, what's this mystery girls name?" Taichi said slightly frustrated and perplexed.

"Oh, it's Sakura. No I don't! I know I talk about Mimi a lot, but doesn't everyone? I mean she did come back after being away for so long." Koushiro was a bit surprised by Taichi's statement.

"Uh, no I hardly talk about Mimi, unless she is mentioned or is relevant to what I am talking about. This date with Sakura doesn't have anything to do with Mimi. Unless, you possibly like Mimi?" Taichi realized that just maybe Koushiro might like Mimi more than a friend. Koushiro eyes widened at Taichi's suggestion and immediately shook his head.

"Seriously Koushirou think about Mimi for a moment. I mean it, long and hard. What do you actually think of Mimi?" Taichi told Koushiro and he decided to think about it a bit more.

"Well, I mean she's an important friend. I know I mention her a lot but she is someone I see a lot since we live so near to each other. As far as I know, she's just a friend, but at the same time there is something, but that would be impossible."

"Then, try going on this date with Sakura and then see if you like her. You're definitely confused about Mimi, but honestly can't hurt to go on a little date with a cute girl once in a while. After all, if you really don't think it's going to work out then you do have to keep dating the girl. At least try though."

"I'm not denying myself the possibility, Taichi. I just don't think I should." Taichi rolled his eyes at Koushiro.

"Seriously Koushiro, its just a potential. If you really don't want to then don't. I just think it might do you some good."

"You sound just like Kumi and Seiji…. but alright I'll do so. You're not wrong about Mimi though, I think I am confused about her. I'll think about that as well." Taichi shook his head to Koushiro.

"No, don't think about it especially for either girls. Just try it and for Mimi just hang out with her. I mean, you guys are friends."

Koushiro sighed as he said, "Alright."

Taichi nodded his head and smiled, "Ah, I should probably get back to work. Your little girl drama sure did take a while to sort out." Taichi laughed as he said this since it was obviously not meant as an insult. Koushiro just nodded and smiled as he waved goodbye to Taichi.

He was glad he talked with Taichi about Sakura. Although, they did talk about Mimi quite a bit and he wasn't exactly planning on doing that. Koushiro and Mimi are just really good friends and he does like her. More than a friend is the question however. He wasn't so sure about that, but he figured going on one date with Sakura couldn't possibly be all that bad. Taichi was right, it is just a date. It doesn't mean marriage or even a long-term relationship. It meant a possibility. He was okay with this. Once he reached the office he saw Sakura standing by the water jug and went up to her.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Ah! Mr. Izumi! Is there something you need?" Sakura asked a bit hopeful.

"Well, actually yes. I thought about your question and came to a conclusion." Sakura eyes widened in anticipation. She nudged her head for him to continue.

"I will go on a date with you."

She smiled a big smile, "Really? What day would work for you? Also, what made you say yes?" She asked eagerly and in anticipation.

"I was thinking maybe this weekend. How about Saturday? I decided to say yes because I thought it wouldn't hurt to try it out." Sakura beamed up at him and nodded.

"Sure! Dinner then? Can I have your number so that we can text each other about when to meet and where?" Koushiro nodded and brought out his phone as they exchanged numbers. Sakura smiled and said her goodbyes and went back to work.

Koushirou had to admit he was actually a bit excited about this date. It was new and a bit thrilling. He actually started to hope that it would go well. The only thing now was to think of possible dinner venues and what time he should meet her. As he thought a lot about this the day went by faster than he thought it would. A lot had happened on this day and he was getting tired. Everyone left and didn't really say goodbye to each other since they all left at different time throughout the afternoon. As Koushiro was the last to leave, he looked at the time and tried to think up something as mundane as what to get for dinner.

Once he reached his apartment complex he noticed that in front of the lobby a car, a very luxurious car. In front of it were Mimi and some man that he has never seen before. He had to admit he was curious and his chest was tightening a bit. He was curious if this guy was her new boyfriend. He definitely was incredibly good-looking and Koushiro frowned to himself. _Man, I could never compare to that guy. Wait! Why am I thinking this way! Also, Mimi looks like she's glowing as she is talking to this man. I wonder who he is._

XcXcXc

 **Karilovya101** \- Hello! Please R&R! That would be greatly appreciated. I hope this was a long enough chapter for you all! Thank you!


End file.
